Start to Death
by DreamersTears
Summary: Versteria Grandine. Or Vesta. Watch as this female travel Sinnoh and Collect Badges. Watch as she ncounters the legendary Giratine and become The Legendary Guardian of death. Before her unpredicted betrayal by Giratina left her wondering her mistakes...
1. Prologue

**HELLO~~ Welcome to my story : Start and Death  
>I hope you like it. I just started writing fanfiction, actually. I've always just written stories for school assignments. This story was part of this series I was telling people at school. They all recommended that I publish this here. They loved it. So I hope you do to. <strong>

**PROLOGUE **

I watched as the eyes of the beast bore into mine. His large shadow-like body was circling my petite figure in this huge world. This was his universe. I had only finished challenging Volkner and had won, when I received word of this world appearing. It matched the one in my dreams. I came to the location and was eventually sucked in. My pokemon were confident but I knew they were nervous.

I don't think they had even approved of the choice I made that day. When I begged Arceus. I had wanted to help Giraina so much. It had been injured and blinded in one eye. It wasn't complete anymore. Was it even considered a legendary anymore? I made a choice that could give back it's legendary status. Without two eyes, it was nothing but a boring yet strong injured pokemon.

"Luuuux…"My luxray growled at the large pokemon that just stared at us. My other pokemon had been scattered around in this world. Its red eyes showed that it was getting ready to attack. Why? I had ended up giving away a part of myself that I loved to help it. But why? Why was I the one that had to suffer in the end for it?

His loud roar brought the girl out of her thoughts as he zoomed towards her. "Luuux…RAY!"Luxray let out a large thunder at the pokemon but it had done nothing to slow the shadow-like pokemon down. Without even using an attack, He hit me. I felt myself lose balance. Where, I stood, if you fell, you would plummet to your death. Luxray struggled to try and catch me but it was too late. I fell.

I could see his eyes wide with shock. He looked regretful of not being fast enough. "I'm sorry…"I thought sadly as I drifted further away. I closed my eyes as a tear escaped them. I couldn't help but cry. It watched as I keep falling. Luxray looked as if he was going to jump.

"DON'T!"I exclaimed. He flinched. "Raiden..Don't jump!"I called out. "Escape! Be safe…"I said quietly as I couldn't see him anymore.

Only one thought ran through my head.

"I had helped you and given you my left eye. Is this how you repay me? With death? Thank you…

Thank you so much…Giratina"


	2. The Starter Encounter

OH YEAH! CHAPTER 1! I know the prologue was short but it's to basically attract people. You know. So Yeah~ CHAPTER TIME. ENJOY~

**CHAPTER 1 : THE STARTER ENCOUNTER**

As her alarm clock rang signaling it was time for her to begin her day, Vesteria reached over and shut the clock's ringing off as she sat up. Swinging her feet to the side of the bed, she stood up and walked into the bathroom. Her long blonde hair reached her waist and was straight, but had a touch of wave to it. Her eyes were a vibrant purple that seemed to sparkle under any light.

After getting ready, she got dressed. Vesta was dressed in a grey strapless top that reached her thighs, with white shorts underneath that reached just above her knees. Over that, she had a white cropped blazer to keep warm during her travels. In a messenger bag, she kept the essentials a trainer would have for any journey they would go on. Looking in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile. "Perfect~"She chimed happily as she exited her room and ran down the grand staircase happily. She was from a wealthy family, But she didn't want they doing anything to make her travelling easier. She wanted the _real_ experience.

Grabbing a piece of toast off the counter, Vesteria or Vesta ran out of the large mansion. She lived in Sunnyshore City. She had to get to Sandgem to get her starter pokemon. Her family friend owned a Staraptor that would transport her to her location at lightning speed. The bird was _that_ fast. Sprinting down to her friend's house, she noticed that she was already there waiting. It was probably because Reine ate so much sweets that she was fat? Poor Staraptor had to carry her around most of the time.

"Reine!"

"Vesta! You ready?"

"Yeah!"Vesta couldn't help but shout happily. "Here's Staraptor then. Good luck."Reine said as Vesteria mounted the bird pokemon and soon, they soared into the bright blue sky. Vesta's purple eyes glazed over with excited and nervousness as she clung on tightly to prevent herself from falling off. It would probably only take them half an hour before they would reach their destination. The rocking as the bird flew across the sky. The gently chirping of the birds. They had lulled the girl to sleep.

"Starr!"The cry jolted Vesta awake as she looked around her. They had reached Sandgem already. It was probably only 10:30 in the morning. Thanking the Staraptor, she waved as he flew off, back to Sunnyshore. When its shape was completely out of sight, Vesta stepped into the lab. "Hello?"She called out nervously as she soon spotted a middle-aged man with somewhat grey or white hair by a machine. One that held three pokeballs. He looked up.

"You must be Vesteria. Welcome"He said as he motioned for her to come forward. Walking towards him, she stopped only a few steps away from him. "Now, I'm Professor Rowan. But People just call me the pokemon professor."He began. Vesta listened carefully, focused all the way. "I'm sure you know why you're here today"He looked at her with semi-questioning eyes. "Yes. To receive my first starter and start my journey"Vesta replied confidently straighting her posture slightly. "Right. You, along with some of the other trainers will be assisting me with filing the pokedex"

Vesta blinked. The Pokedex? The object that Trainers all had. Her eyes just widened at the mention of it. "Now, about your starters…"He trailed off. "Yes?"Vesta urged. She had a bad feeling about this. "I'm sorry to say, But they have all been selected."He explained. Vesta was in shock. Would that mean she came here for nothing? "But. I do have another pokemon. If you'd like to take him."He said. Vesteria nodded quickly. So the three she saw were empty. Just placed there for display? Wow…

"Here you go."Rowan said as he handed the female a pokeball. She was 16, and yet, she felt like a 10 year old. "Let's see who you are then."Vesta said releasing the pokemon inside. It was a light blue, and dark blue pokemon. It had a star-shaped tail with large ears. Red eyes to top it all off. "Shinx!"It cried as it jumped up onto the counter. "Shinx?"She repeated. She was happy to receive a shinx but for some reason, she was pretty annoyed.

"I mean I love shinx, But my brother already has one. I mean really. He's older than me by…two years and he acts like a total bitch. Excuse my language,brain, but yeah. He teases me 24/7. It's pissing me off. Now…If I train that shinx, I WILL beat his luxio!"I thought confidently. That'll show him that anything guys can do, so can a Girl! I was brought out of my thoughts again as Professor Rowan cleared his throat.

"Now, are you going to take Shinx as yours?"He asked me. I nodded. "Shinx!"The small pokemon cried confidently, smirking almost. I'm liking him already. "…Raiden."I decided. "Pardon me?"Professor Rowan blinked. "I'll call him Raiden."I explained. "Alright. Now, here is his pokeball and some empty ones too. Not to mention your pokedex."He handed me the items as I placed them in my bag.

Moments after he finished explaining some more things, I left the lab, Raiden padding by my side. I peered down at the shinx happily and checked his information on the pokedex.

"Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hair on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed."

Man, the pokedex was so robotic that it was bizarre. Raiden apparently knew…Tackle and Leer. He was a level 5 pokemon. So It was expected that he wasn't really strong. I had to train him. "Raiden, Up for some battling?"I asked. He barked back at me excitedly as I nodded and we headed off towards Route 2. Before we even walked for 5 minutes, a pokemon already sprang at us. A Bidoof. Man, it looked better than Patrat from Unova. That thing looked like a Bidoof on Crack! I smirked. Easy win, right? Right. "Raiden! Tackle!"I called out as He sprang forward, hitting the Plump Mouse pokemon head on. The Bidoof still stood. It was a male, all the better. Raiden's Rivalry Ability just had to kick in. "Biii-Doof!"Bidoof called out, running at Raiden with a tackle of its own. "Raiden, Hit it with your own Tackle!"I shouted. The two soon collided, and Raiden was in the end, victorious. "YES!"I cried out as I bent down and high-fived the pokemon.

We moved rather quickly. Raiden just basically pwned the pokemon in his path. He was probably Level 8 when we got there. Getting to Jubilife City, I was surrounded by these crazy three clowns as soon as I reached the middle of the city. "Hey Lady!"One of them cried out. "What?"I replied back clearly pissed. I just wanted to eat. "You want a poketch?"The second one cried. "A what?"I repeated, confused. What the fuck was going on? "A Pokemon Watch. You're a failure as a trainer if you don't have one!"The last one screamed. I groaned. If it'll have them leave. "Fine, where do I get one?"I asked.

"You just have to." "Answer 3 questions correctly" "to receive tickets to get one!"They cried. Oh god. They were SERIOUSLY pissing me off. "Okay, hit me."I mumbled. I'm normally a sweet girl. But they weren't letting me show it. "Okay~ First off! Does a pokemon grow by defeating others and gaining Exp. Points?"One of them asked. I stared with a 'are you fucking kidding me?'Look. "Yeah, duh."I replied. "Coooooorect!"He cheered handing me the first ticket. "Second: Can a pokemon hold an item?" "Yeah…"I replied boredly. Again with the cheering. "Finally! Just like pokemon types, do their moves have types." "Of course"I yawned as he handed me the last ticket.

"NOW GO" "To the Poketch Company" "To receive your prize!"They commanded me. "Gladly."I said as I sprinted off, Raiden following beside me. I think he fell asleep during my torture. Arriving at the company entrance, I entered. I always heard from my brother , Hibiki, That you'd normally just find a guy. Guess I was different. Moments later, I received a pink poketch. Ugh. Pink. Heading to the pokemon center, I waited as Nurse Joy checked up on Raiden. I really should catch another pokemon…Nahh, I'll catch something later on.

"Miss Vesteria Grandine, Your pokemon are ready to be picked up."the intercom called out as I stood up from my seat. Approaching the front desk Nurse Joy handed me my only pokeball. Raiden and I could probably make it to Oreburgh City by Nightfall and challenge Roark the next day. Exciting the pokemon center, I overheard shouting. It was up north, Running towards the sound, I saw Professor Rowan. He had a boy with him, and they were facing two others. A male and a female, dressed really stupidly. They were in white and grey outfits with wigs that were a bright aquamarine. Rowan noticed me as he beckoned me closer.

"Vesteria. Please. Teach these two a lesson."He pleaded. "Professor. Just give us your research and we'll leave."The female said innocently. I twitched. Okay, Vesta, Keep calm. "Yeah, we're only going to use them for our own research."The male nodded. I doubt it. That's when I blew my lid. Literally. "Yeah right. Get out of here, Douchebags"I growled. That was when the battle started. [an: can't remember pokemon. So I'm going to Improv here]

It was Shinx and a Chimchar against a Zubat and a Glameow. Okay. That Glameow seriously needed to be taught a lesson. It looked like it wasn't even caring at all. Like it knew it would win. Professor Rowan's assistant. I believe, His name was Lucas or something, started us off. "Chimchar, Ember!"He called out, as out of the fire monkey's mouth came small shard of fire, literally embers of flames. It hit the Zubat but the bat pokemon remained in the air, But it's scorched body showed that it had suffered damage, Badly.

"Raiden! Tackle that Glameow's smirk off it's face!"I cried as Raiden ran forward and closed in on the cat. "You too, Glameow! Tackle!"The female cried. The two hit each other right on cue, and suffered damage all the same. Raiden just growled as he sprang back again. But he didn't look scary, just cute. "Ha! What a cutie, shame that I have to defeat him."The female taunted. "You….are going down. Tackle! Again!"I cried before she could think of an attack. "Shinnnnx!"Raiden growled as he tackled the cat again, knocking it out. I looked to my side, seeing the zubat down as well.

"You! I'll remember this!"They cried angrily as they fled. I blinked as I turned to Raiden who in turn jumped onto my arm and scampered onto my head. "Thank you both."Rowan said to us gratefully. "No problem."I waved it off as I watched the two leave before doing the same myself. Along the way, I found an oran berry bush. Picking one, I gave it to the flash pokemon who accepted it gratefully. I had money, But I wasn't able to spend it just yet.

Along the way, we kept battling. Raiden worked fast! He had learned spark so quickly that I knew he was soon going to evolve. The excitement boiled over. I was happy for his effort. It'd pay off soon. My thoughts were disrupted by a bird's cry! "Starly!"It screeched. Looking off, I saw a starly approaching us. Perfect. New teammate found. Raiden's fur sparked up as he got ready himself.

"Star!"The bird cried as he charged forward with a tackle. "Raiden! Spark!"I cried as the shinx's fur began glowing as he let out something similar to a thunderbolt and shocked the pokemon. It missed Raiden by a hair. Moments later, I threw the pokemon capsule and it closed around the bird. It shook and shook. I was kind of out of breath. I was too excited but I knew better. If it broke out, Raiden wouldn't have enough energy to defend himself. Finally…It stopped. Capture Complete. "What should we name him?"I asked out loud. "Shin Shinx!"Raiden cried. He clearly didn't know"….Star?"I raised an eyebrow. "SHINX!"He yelled at me as he glared at me. "I'm unoriginal. I know."I sighed before It snapped. "Aquila?"I suggested. Raiden nodded, most likely satisfied. "Alright. Nice to meet you….Aquila"I said with a proud smile

OK, I think that's enough, It sucked, I know. But I haven't written something like this in a long time! I'm sorry. . So please R & R. Not a lot of hateful criticism? My friends already do that. Lol. Thanks for reading!

TEAM

Shinx - M - Raiden – LVL13 – Tackle, Leer , Charge, and Spark  
>Starly – M – Aquila – LVL 9 – Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack , Wing Attack<p> 


End file.
